


Lekcje

by the_woman30



Series: Gazociąg [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_woman30/pseuds/the_woman30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak trudne mogą stać się lekcje tańca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lekcje

**Author's Note:**

> Wiem, wiem - tytuł serii rozbraja, ale na koniec wszystko się wam samo wyjaśni, ale też ja sama napiszę, co właściwie mną kierowało. A zakręty tego dumania były bardzo ostre, a i dużo ich strasznie.

John zastanawiał się, jak długo będzie wstanie znieść Sherlocka Holmesa pod jednym dachem. Czasem wydawało mu się, że to koniec, czasem, że dadzą radę tak funkcjonować przez najbliższych kilka lat. Ale kiedy przypierał chudą postać detektywa do ściany w kuchni i całował go zapominając o oddychaniu – wtedy myślał, że właściwie mógłby tu zostać na zawsze…

12 czerwca

\- Na miłość Boską, Sherlock ten eksperyment źle się skończy dla nas obojga! – John dawno nie śmiał się tak głośno. Sherlock postanowił w ramach eksperymentu nauczyć go tańczyć. Początkowo szło bardzo opornie. Doktor czuł się nieco zażenowany obejmując ściśle talię detektywa i patrząc prosto w jego szare oczy. Dziwne myśli przechodziły mu przez umysł. Ale wtedy Sherlock chrząknął, odwrócił nieco głowę i… przewrócili się na kanapę z hukiem godnym małej atomówki. John zapomniał się poruszyć, stał jak kłoda, a Sherlock chyba tego nie zarejestrował. Lekcja skończyła się rechotaniem jak dzieci na ich wysłużonej kanapie, zanim właściwie się zaczęła.  
– John, zawodzisz mnie. Ty, który wyrywasz wszystkie kobiety, które tylko przemkną ci przed oczyma – nie potrafisz tańczyć! Co z ciebie za kocur Watson?! – kpił Sherlock starając uspokoić oddech. A w ukryciu także serce w którym dziwnie coś trzepotało.  
– Odezwała się primabalerina. Gdybyś był facetem w tym związku to byś nie pozwolił mi się przewrócić – a ty jeszcze upadłeś ze mną! – odgryzł się John, starając się poruszyć kończynami, sprawdzając czy są w całości. Był wykończony, ale i dziwnie pobudzony, kiedy leżeli tak z Sherlockiem na jednej kanapie, bardzo blisko siebie, ze splątanymi nogami. Dawno nie było między nimi tak silnej relacji. Po jego spektakularnie mało widowiskowym powrocie (w stosunku do upadku) miewali gorsze, albo lepsze chwile, ale teraz stanowczo wszystko szło w dobrym kierunku. Może nawet odrobinę dalej.  
Sherlock nagle stał się bardzo spięty, co nie uszło uwadze Johna. Wlepił swoje bystre spojrzenie w doktora i po chwili namysłu wypalił:  
– Nigdy bym cię nie zostawił. Nawet, gdybyś upadał. Tak jak ty, byłbym zawsze wierny.  
Sherlock rzadko nawiązywał do tych trzech lat nieobecności, wiedząc jak ciąży to przyjacielowi. John spodziewał się złośliwej odzywki, kpiarskiego uśmiechu i słownej pyskówki, a nie deklaracji. Na pewno nie deklaracji. Przełknął ślinę, nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Sherlock czekał. To przecież on, John, zawsze wiedział co powiedzieć i ratował detektywa konsultanta przed towarzyską kompromitacją. A teraz? Czuł się zagubiony. Co miał odpowiedzieć? Zwykłe „wiem” byłoby teraz bardzo nie na miejscu. Ok? Nie chciał urazić Sherlocka – wiedział jak ciężko jest mu mówić o jakichkolwiek uczuciach. Niech to szlag! Czemu musiał wyskoczyć z czymś takim teraz? Tak nagle.  
Odwzajemnił spojrzenie Sherlocka i odetchnął głęboko. Słowa same urodziły się w jego ustach, zupełnie o nich nie myślał.  
– Zawsze będziemy trzymać się za ręce, prawda Sherlock? Koniec zostawiania w tyle. Będziemy teraz razem, Sherlock. Szczerze.  
Dlaczego powiedział „razem”? To brzmi jakby byli parą. I dlaczego wspomniał o tym trzymaniu się za ręce? W co on brnie?  
Kącik ust Holmesa drgnął. Zamknął oczy i przesunął swoją głowę o kilka centymetrów opierając ją o ramię Johna. Nie odezwał się słowem, po prostu leżeli na ich starej kanapie, na której wydarzyło się tyle maniakalnych papierosowych incydentów Sherlocka, na której John obściskiwał się ze swoją byłą dziewczyną, oglądali na niej wspólnie telewizję, nawet czasami jedli kolację. Raz zasnęli na niej razem. A teraz oboje mieli wrażenie jakby coś się zmieniło, choć nie padło o tym ani jego słowo, a mimo wszystko to co powinno zostać powiedziane, zostało.  
John Watson, nie czuł żadnego pociągu fizycznego do Sherlocka, ale kochał tego wysoko funkcjonalnego idiotę całym sercem. I wiedział, że ta miłość wykracza poza normy przyjaźni. Byli trochę jak białe małżeństwo. Nie wiedział, jak to dokładnie jest z Sherlockiem – gej, nie gej, aseksualny? Cholera wie, żył w celibacie, chyba nawet nie starał się rozładowywać napięcia samemu (z tego co wiedział John), a spytać Watson się wstydził. Czyli nawet gdyby w ich relacji coś miało się zmienić, to tylko powinni powiedzieć sobie sakramentalne „Kocham cię, idioto” i wrócić do normalności. Może czasem spali by w jednym łóżku? John wspominał ten incydent pozytywnie – ciało współlokatora było ciepło i delikatnie. Oddychał regularnie, nie wiercił się, kiedy spał był najbardziej ludzki.  
Krótki spojrzenie na przyjaciela i John postanowił drążyć dalej. Taka okazja może się nie trafić. Nie próbował owijać w bawełnę. Holmes i tak wiedział o czym myśli. Nie wiedział jak to robi, ale ten drań wiedział.  
– Więc całe te lekcje tańca – zaczął – były pretekstem?  
Usłyszał jęk, jakby Sherlocka coś zabolało. Nie dobrze. Jednak odpowiedział.  
– Pretekstem do czego, John?  
– Aby mnie przytulić, rzucić się na kanapę, powiedzieć, że ci na mnie zależy. – powiedział to bardzo szybko, jakby mógł się rozmyślić. A jeśli był w błędzie, a Sherlock miał na myśli coś zupełnie innego?  
– Interesująca dedukcja Doktorze Watson – uśmiechnął się, wciąż mają zamknięte oczy. Wtulił twarz w koszulkę swojej tymczasowej poduszki i zaciągnął się jej zapachem. John poczuł, że nagle zrobiło mu się bardzo zimno i gorąco jednocześnie.  
– Sherlock, wyjaśnijmy sobie kilka rzeczy…  
– Jeżeli nalegasz.  
–…owszem, więc to co do ciebie czuję, jest bardzo silne. Jest pomiędzy nami silna więź – Sherlock zamruczał – nie będę tego negował. Jesteś dla mnie najbliższą osobą, a to odczucie stało się jeszcze silniejsze – John odetchną głęboko. Nie lubił o tym mówić. – po twojego niby śmierci. Ja myślę, nawet, że to może być miłość Sherlock. – powiedział to. Udało mu się. Holmes nie zareagował. Słuchał i czekał. – Chcę to zachować, może nawet popchnąć to dalej, ale powinieneś wiedzieć Sherlock, że ty… dla mnie… znaczy jesteś bardzo atrakcyjny, naprawdę, ale… ja przepraszam, ale… - John zgubił się we własnych myślach, bo Sherlock podniósł się i patrzył mu prosto w oczy. I wyglądał piękniej niż burza piaskowa w Afganistanie. A serce Watsona coraz bardziej zwalniało.  
– Nie chcesz się ze mną kochać. W fizyczny sposób. Chcesz po prostu leżeć na kanapie, czasem się przytulić, czy położyć w jednym łóżku. Zero pocałunków, zero seksu. – głos Sherlocka był wyprany z emocji. – Rozumiem. Jestem gotowy to zaakceptować. Nawet mi się to podoba. Znasz mnie, wiesz, że traktuję ciało jak transport. Byłbym wstanie oczywiście zaangażować go w nasz związek, ale skoro nie chcesz, to jest mi to na rękę, John. – jego twarz wydała się bardzo zmęczona. Odgarnął dłonią włosy i znów skupił się na Johnie. – Nie potrafię zaklasyfikować moich uczuć względem ciebie, ponieważ nie wiem jak czuje się miłość. Ale nie ma nikogo innego w moim życiu John. Czy to jest miłość? – nagle wydał się tak bezbronny. Jakby to co mówił, mijało się z prawdą. To jego wycofanie, nie przywiązywanie wagi.  
– Chyba tak, Sherlock – wyszeptał John. Nie wiedział w jakim kierunku idzie ta rozmowa. Godzinę temu uważał tego idiotę za przyjaciela, teraz za… czuł to samo pięć lat temu na pogrzebie. Jakby Sherlock Holmes był jego powietrzem, jego całym życiem. Czymś więcej niż miłość. Jego ratunkiem od piaskowej burzy i samą burzą. Wyciągnął nieśmiało ramię w kierunku detektywa. Sherlock patrzył na nie przez chwilę, ale pochylił się i położył głowę na jego ramieniu delikatnie wtulając się w Johna. Uspokajając serce, które biło bardzo szybko. John nawet nie zdawał sobie wcześniej sprawy jak bardzo emocjonalna była ta rozmowa dla Sherlocka. Przeklinał siebie, że zapomniał jak często przyjaciel jest wrażliwszy od większości ludzi. Leżeli na swojej starej kanapie, delikatnie objęci i w tamtej chwili nic im nie brakowało. 

13 czerwca. 

Było po północy kiedy otrząsnęli się z własnych myśli i postanowili wstać. Przez 4 godziny leżeli w swoich objęciach i nigdy nie czuli się lepiej. John nie rozumiał co się z nim dzieje, ale postanowił tego nie roztrząsać. Wiedział, że coś się w jego życiu zmieni – koniec nieudanych randek – w końcu był monogamistą w związku. Bo to co stworzyli z Sherlockiem, a właściwie tylko doprecyzowali to co funkcjonowało od lat, a na co Sherlock był bardziej wyczulony niż Watson (dlatego był tak zazdrosny od jego dziewczyny), to był związek. Dziwny, ale jednak.  
\- Sherlock ja muszę jeść. Co oznacza, że miło się z tobą leży, ale musisz podnieść swoje wysoko funkcjonujące ciało do góry. – usłyszał tylko niezadowolony pomruk, ale po chwili uwolnił się z objęć detektywa. Wstał, przeciągnął się i spojrzał na postać detektywa. Skulony na kanapie, patrzył na Johna dziwnym wzrokiem. To temat kolejnej rozmowy. Nie dziś.  
– Chcesz coś? – zapytał doktor niewinnie.  
– Ciebie – odparował natychmiast Sherlock i dodał równie szybko. – Obok. – wydawał się zawstydzony własną prośbą. Ale John nie oceniał. Wiedział, że w życiu Sherlocka zawsze brakowało czułości. Teraz kiedy otworzył się na nią pod wpływem Johna, pragnął jej od jedynej osoby która chciała go nią obdarować. Czyli Johna właśnie.  
Doktor pochylił się nad nim i dotknął jego policzka.  
– Zaraz wrócę. – mruknął cicho. – A właściwie to powinnyśmy iść spać. Jak chcesz to możemy razem. –zarumienił się lekko. – U ciebie na przykład.  
– U ciebie. – powiedział znów bardzo szybko Sherlock. I spuścił wzrok. Wstydził się?  
– Ok. Jak chcesz. To idź na górę, jak zaraz przyjdę. – wstał i poszedł do kuchni. Sherlock usłyszał dźwięk otwieranej lodówki, ciche przekleństwa na temat jej zawartości niezgodnej z przeznaczeniem i ciche westchnięcie na widok pustki w pojemniku na herbatę.  
Sherlock nie poszedł na górę. Zwlókł się z kanapy i wtoczył się do kuchni. Rzucił się na krzesło i obserwował uważnie każdy krok Johna.  
– Jesteś straszną przylepą jako chłopak, wiesz? – Watson uśmiechnął się na dźwięk tego słowa. Czuł, że może go używać. Nie powinien bać się własnych uczuć. Ale Sherlock dziwnie się skulił, kiedy to usłyszał. John odłożył czajnik i usiadł na stole obok detektywa.  
\- Co jest nie tak Sherlock? Wiesz, że im więcej sobie powiemy, tym łatwiej nam będzie, prawda? – mówił cicho, spokojnie, delikatnie gładząc włosy Holmesa, który wtulił się w jego uda, jakby chciał się w nim schować. Nie wiedząc co się dzieje, John przytulił go mocno i pocałował delikatnie we włosy.  
– Chodź na górę, Sherlock. Położymy się spać. Porozmawiamy. – uścisnął go mocno ostatni raz, wstał wyłączył czajnik i spojrzał tęsknie ta pojemnik z chlebem. Poczeka do rana.  
Wziął pod ramię detektywa i zaprowadził do swojej sypialni. Zdjął z siebie ubranie, został tylko w samych bokserkach i spojrzał na detektywa, który wciąż stał niezręcznie przy łóżku i patrzył w podłogę.  
– Co jest, Sherlock?  
– Czuję się nieco skrępowany twoją obecnością – powiedział nagle szczerze. – Jesteś taki spokojny, rozluźniony, podczas gdy we mnie wszystko się kotłuje – wyrzucił z siebie. Dopiero teraz na niego spojrzał. Oczy mu błyszczały, a usta drżały lekko. – Nie wiem jak mam się zachować w stosunku do ciebie, nie wiem czego ode mnie oczekujesz. Nie mam wytycznych co powinien robić w takiej sytuacji. Nie zaplanowałem tego wieczoru. Wypaliłem to, zanim pomyślałem co mówię. Nigdy wcześniej mi się to nie zdarzało. Wierzyłem, że obrócisz to w żart, ale ty pociągnąłeś temat dalej, nie dając mi szans na ucieczkę – jego głos stawał się coraz bardziej przepełniony wyrzutami, ale i coraz cichszy, niepewny. – od lat chciałem ci powiedzieć tyle rzeczy, ale nigdy się nie odważyłem. Nie rozumiałem ich, choć kiedy obok była Irene – byłem tak blisko, żeby ci wykrzyczeć, że nie musisz być zazdrosny, że to dzięki niej, wiem kim dla mnie jesteś. Nie rozumiałem tej złości i nienawiści do twoich dziewczyn – czułem się zdradzany przez ciebie. Ja nigdy nie byłem z nikim, nigdy nie chciałem być. Nikt mnie nie kochał, oprócz tych dzikich fascynacji Molly, zawsze byłem świrem i samotnikiem, John – głos Sherlocka stawał się coraz bardziej przerażony, a imię Johna wypowiedział prawie niemo. Watson podszedł do niego powoli. Stali teraz bardzo blisko siebie. Doktor zastanawiał się, czy może powinien chwycić Sherlocka za rękę, czy nie. – A teraz ty mówisz mi te wszystkie rzeczy – o miłości, o mnie, że mnie kochasz… John, ja nie wiem, co ja mam robić – wyjęczał i schował twarz w dłoniach.  
John doskonale wiedział co robić. Chwycił dłonie Sherlocka i odciągnął je od jego twarzy. Nie płakał. Na szczęście. Wciąż trzymając jego ręce zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej i przytulił detektywa najmocniej jak potrafił, kładąc jego dłonie na swojej talii, a samemu obejmując ściśle jego szyję. Oddychał powoli kładąc głowę na koszuli Sherlocka. Pachniał sztucznym proszkiem do prania i drogą wodą toaletową. W tym zapachu nie było nic z Sherlocka, z którym leżał na kanapie.  
– A co chciałbyś, a myślisz, że nie możesz, Sherlock?  
Holmes milczał długo, delikatnie wodząc palcem po nagiej skórze doktora.  
– Leżeć z tobą na jednym łóżku. Słuchać ciebie. Być przez ciebie dotykanym. Obudzić się obok ciebie. Nie bać się.  
– A czego nie chciałbyś, a myślisz, że musisz, Sherlock?  
Holmes spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem, ale i aprobatą.  
– Mój mądry John – mądrzejszy niż mu się zdaje – wyszeptał i uśmiechnął się szybko i bardzo subtelnie. – Nazywać cię jakoś – ty jesteś po prostu mój John. – Watson czuł, że się uśmiecha. Jakże prosto było być z Sherlockiem. Tak niewiele się zmieniło. – Używać transportu. – John poczuł, jak się spina. – Rozebrać się.  
– Dlaczego?  
– Ja… nie jestem atrakcyjny, znaczy nie jestem atrakcyjny w męski sposób John. Ty to co innego, jesteś… jesteś naprawdę piękny John, a ja przy tobie jestem jak wymuskany nastolatek. Zwykła rzeźba, zero prawdziwego życia – szeptał, drżał pod czułym uściskiem doktora, kulił się pod wpływem własnych słów. – Boję się, że ja… mnie nie… że ci się nie spodobam. – urwał, i zaczął znów bardzo szybko i głośniej – oczywiście mówimy tylko o leżeniu, bo ja… znaczy ty… przecież my nic…  
Słuchanie Sherlocka Holmesa nie mogącego dokończyć zdania, było przerażającym doświadczeniem, bo oznaczało jak niepewnie i słabo czuje się w tej sytuacji. John podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na niego uważnie. I znów mówił szybciej niż myślał.  
– Sherlocku Holmesie, mężczyzno, któremu właśnie wyznałem miłość, pierwszy i jedyny mężczyzno w kierunku którego uczyniłem taki krok, czy ty właśnie stwierdziłeś, że wstydzisz się własnego ciała i, że mnie pragniesz? Bo jeśli tak, to chyba przełożę cię przez kolano. – powiedział srogo John, a później uśmiechnął się ciepło i powoli dotknął pierwszego guzika jego koszuli. Bał się tego, co robił. Nigdy wcześniej nie był w takiej sytuacji, tak jak Sherlock. Ale mimo to on był tym doświadczonym i tylko on mógł pociągnąć to dalej. Rozpinał je po kolei, powoli, czując jak ciało Sherlocka staje się coraz bardziej napięte i drżące.  
– Nie bój się – mówił cicho. – Nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić, Sherlock. Nie zrobię nic, czego byś nie chciał. Ale musisz mi zaufać.  
– Ufam ci. – John wyobrażał sobie, ile kosztowało go to wyznanie, kiedy właśnie powoli John obnażał największe strachy Sherlocka. W końcu koszula opadła na ziemię, a doktor patrzył na najbardziej idealne ciało, jakie miał okazję w życiu oglądać. I zastanawiał, kto wzbudził w Holmesie takie obrzydzenie względem niego. Sherlock patrzył z napięciem i czekał na jego reakcję  
– Po prostu piękny jesteś Sherlock. Idealny – wyszeptał. – Idealny. – uśmiechnął się do siebie na myśl, że to ciało należy do niego. Tylko do niego. – Nie myśl o sobie nigdy w ten sposób Sherlock. Jako o czymś odrażającym, bo nie ma w tobie nic co mogłoby mnie odepchnąć. Nawet twoje najgorsze wady. Jestem tu mimo, tego wszystkiego co przeżyłem. Jestem tutaj, mimo, że zaprzeczałem, że to się kiedykolwiek stanie. Co do twojego pożądania, Sherlock – detektyw chciał mu przerwać, ale John mu nie pozwolił – poczekaj, potrzebuję czasu, że się dostosować do tej sytuacji, tak jak ty. Nie musimy się spieszyć, mamy przed sobą tyle czasu. Zresztą przecież dziś tak niewiele się zmieniło. Po prostu wiemy na czym stoimy, ale stoimy w tym samym miejscu od lat. Jeśli poczekamy jeszcze trochę, to nic nie szkodzi Sherlock. – delikatnie pogładził jego twarz. – Czy to jest ok?  
Holmes patrzył na niego, ale w jego oczach nie było już strachu czy wstydu. Raczej radość, spokój i ufność, całe morze ufności.  
– Tak, to jest ok. – powiedział pewnie i rozpiął spodnie, rzucając je gdzieś za siebie. – Masz jutro ranny dyżur, musisz spać – powiedział nieznoszącym sprzeciwu głosem, a John zaczął chichotać pod nosem, a Sherlock razem z nim.  
Wsunęli się pod kołdrę, a Sherlock owinął się wokół Johna jak maskotka. Watson był dumny z siebie, że to właśnie jemu zaufał Holmes. Że to on stał się jego miłością.  
–Sherlock?  
–Mmmm?  
–Dlaczego moja sypialnia?  
Cisza.  
¬– Sherlock!  
¬– Idź spać Watson, nudzisz mnie – mruknął zupełnie jak Sherlock.  
– Wiesz, że teraz nie odpuszczę. Mów.  
– To głupie.  
– Tym bardziej  
– Bo tu jest twój zapach, nie ma mojej przeszłości, jesteś tylko ty i twoja miłość. Czysty start. Nie to co w mojej. Wspomnienia, i to okropnie szerokie łóżko!


End file.
